What Is Broken Can Be Fixed
by RiptideTheCorruptedSword12
Summary: so this is my first story and it is about Percy going back to camp and there is a new zues kid that can change his apperence and when percy goes back and sees annabeth kissing someone *hint hint* and he is heartbroken but is it real or Did percy misunderstand something and will They ever get back together
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**so this is gonna be my first story and I understand that my grammer isnt the best so in that case even though i don`t think i can provoke it, flames are welcome**

**Also PJO belongs to Rick R. and will never belong to me *frowns***

**What Is Broken Can Be Fixed**

**Chapter one**

( Percy`s P.O.V.)

I felt so wasted, I just couldn`t belive me and Annabeth would end like that.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Percy was walking to the Athena cabin after a 3 month long quest that he did for Athena herself to prove his worth. He knocked on the cabin door and Malcolm opened it. "Hey Perce, how have you been man?" Percy replied "I`ve been doing great I`m actully gonna ask Annabeth to marry me today since I got Athena`s permission"Malcolm said " Thats great Im pretty sure she`s at the lake so you can find her there oooh and just to let you know there`s a new Zues kid who has an unnatural power of changing shape and body,If you ask me I think he has a huge ego just because he changed into mr.D and scared him" Percy said" Well thanks for letting me know"and with that he was on his way to the lake to go see his future wife. When Percy had got to the lake he saw a couple kissing on the shore, the boy had raven black hair then all of the sudden when Percy blinked the boy had blond hair. I must be seeing things, thought Percy but what caught his eye was the girl. She had blond hair and had princess curls just then Percy saw gray eyes and he yelled "HOW COULD YOU " yelled Percy Annabeth turned and looked at the blond boy and her eye`s widended she stood and ran saying "Percy it`s not what it looks like, i didnt" Percy cut her off "DIDN`T WHAT HUH I`M NOT STUPID ANNABETH, WERE DONE." Annabeth tried to speak but Percy had already run off to his cabin. Percy put all his belongings in a duffle bag exept his pictures of annabeth and him. He went out called Blackjack and told him to take him to camp Jupiter and just about he was about to take off he saw a goldenlight appear and Athena was there and she told Percy to please to Annabeth but he didn`t listen and he tookoff.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

**[still Percys P.O.V.]**

I was laying down on the floor since Blackjack had left me in N.Y.C. since i told him to leave me here when i just didnt want to go anywere about two weeks ago. Suprisely no monsters have attacked me but boy am I dirty and i look like a young hungry homeless dude. It was really cold out and I was approached by a man about the same age as me.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who is the man who is approching Percy? IS it a monster? How did you guys like my very first chapter of my very first story? If I get more than 5 reviews I promise i`ll finish this story by sunday and have more than 5 chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii everybody!**

**I was reading the comments and they were really nice and thanks too amazing toaster, AngelicDemigod, Percabeth46, and those two guests I`m going too try to make my chapter`s extra long. And I`m also gonna try to make three chapters a day starting tommorow so again thanks again for all the love and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t or ever will own Percy Jackson and it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

**[Annabeth`s p.o.v.] **

I can`t stop crying, I just wish Percy would listen and stop ignoring me. If only he would listen then he would understand that I was tricked by that new zues kid.

[**FLASHBACK**]

Annabeth was going to the beach after a long day. She had really missed her boyfriend Percy and he could never find the time too Iris message her. She was watching the sun falling down into the horizon when someone said "boy are you beatiful" she turned to hear who said it and suprisingly it was Percy, Annabeth said "Percy when did you come back" "doesn`t matter i`m here now" and with that he sat down and they started kissing. They kissed for a long while until she heard someone yell "HOW COULD YOU" Annabeth turned for a secend and saw Percy standing on the top of the beach she turned again and saw the new Zues kid sitting down were Percy had supposidly been and her eye`s widened. She stood up and try to run saying" Percy it`s not what it look`s like, I didn`t" but Percy cut her off and yelled "DIDN`T WHAT HUH I`M NOT STUPID ANNABETH, WERE DONE" Annabeth tried to talk but by then Percy had already run off and she tried to chase hi, but the Zues kid grabbed her waist and said "come on, forget about that douche, you gotta admit I`m way better than he is" but instead of kissing him she scrached his face and smacked him. Then she kicked his stomach and punched his face again and by then she saw Percy on Blackjack far away riding into the sky and she fell on her knee`s once she explained what happened to everybody she went to Percy`s cabin and noticed all his stuff gone exept for all the pictures of her and him together. she layed on the bed and cryed and that`s how she spent for the next two week`s. She almost didn`t eat and she couldn`t even Iris message percy because he wouldn`t acept the call. A few groups of people went looking for Percy but they had no luck and as for the Zues kid, he got kicked out the camp.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

**[still Annabeth`s p.o.v.]**

I don`t know what to do, I`ve tried everything. I just don`t wanna live anymore,not without him. Now comminting suicide doesn`t seem like a bad idea.

**[Percy`s p.o.v.]**

This dude is coming towards me, should i take out my sword ,Is it a monster thaught Percy. The man spoke "Hey man are you alright I`ve seen you here for along time, if you`d like you could join me for dinner" Percy spoke "Yes I`m alright now , and yes I`d like that very much, Hey what`s your name" "name`s Guillermo ,now come on let`s get you up" and with that Guillermo took Percy to his apeartment.

**WOOOOOW WHAT WILL ANNABETH DO? will she commit suicide? will someone else steal Percy`s heart or not? only time will tell. How was that for a chapter and I`m hoping that annabeth`s p.o.v. explained that the Zues kid changed to look like Percy and that Annabeth didn`t actully cheat on Percy. If I get more than 10 reviews by tommorow I will try to update 4 chapters tommorow night. And I also wanted to say that I know people don`t just invite homeless people too eat dinner at their house sooo i guess I`m just making the Guillermo character really thanks again for all the love and see you tommorow.**


	3. Im sorry guys

**Hey everybody!**

**So I love the support you guys are giving me but my laptop needs to get taken to a shop because it crashs alot and I`m suppost to get it back by monday or tuesday. So thanks again for the support and I`m really sorry again. And also I was wondering if you guys would like me too make Annabeth commit suicide and Percy finds someone else or would you guys like me too make some percabeth happen. Thanks again andd tell me your choice in the reviews. And i wanted some idea`s of what i should do for my next story? So tell me that in the review`s too. So thanks again for everything and I`ll get back too you guys as soon as I can.**


End file.
